Yuu
Basic Info When he was first transported to the R.O.T.S universe he was but a young boy still trying to find his way around and fix his problems in life however after being practically taken in by Roach and into the Imperium before seemingly disappearing for 5 years (even though to everyone else it was only a few days) he would return as a well trained and informed young adult which had learnt to control his powers fully. He would continue his journey around the universe to explore different sources of knowledge and power and has sweared a personal oath to himself that if his good friend Roach ever needs help then he will be there to return the ever lasting favour. Quotes "I am not saying I am perfect and in fact I am far from a saint but those who act like they are not sinners do not deserve atonement." Likes/Dislikes Although a fairly secretive man, it is clear he enjoys heated battles and the company of the few lucky enough to be called his friends. Yuu has a genuine dislike towards vampires though he will no longer be too quick to judge ever since his arrival in the R.O.T.S universe. There is one thing he hates more than vampires however and that is hypocrisy. Ironically enough, Yuu feels some sympathy towards the Dominion but at the same time has grown to heavily dislike them and their pure hypocrisy. According to him, the Dominion is overly idealistic and stubborn to a flaw. Personality His personality is very contradicting. While he is thoroughly cynical and nihilistic, he is at the same time devoted and protective, and even a little childish to the point that it makes him hard to hate. He doesn't lie, but he does keep secrets and tell half truths. He means well and is capable of being nice, but often ends up being sarcastic, especially so when he gives advice. Relationships Roach Lord Inquisitor of the Imperium of Man and Yuu's most trusted ally/friend. Generally speaking, Yuu has trouble actually forming any platonic bonds with people that are actually meaningful in anyway. This is due to two reasons. Firstly, trust is something that is hard to come by (at least in his opinion) and so very few people actually deserve to be treated as someone that Yuu can trust. Even though there are a few people he technically trusts, Roach can be said to be the only one that he actually trusts without second thought. While people like Erik and Varel make experience 'acts' of trust, there are still many things that Yuu would never rely on them with which includes anything that may put his life into danger or something of similar value. Even in Yuu's corrupted form where he has lost almost all of his true past emotions and ideals, Roach still manages to find a place to fit in occasionally making him one of the few people that corrupted Yuu would have a problem with hurting or even involving in his plans. Erik Scarlet Yuu does trust Erik to an extent and it can even be said that he views him as a friend however the two of them still don't know each other that well and so friend could be a bit of a forced term. Yuu does hold respect for Erik's ideals and leadership however this does not mean that he agrees with everything the man has to say. Aside from Varel and Roach, Erik is the only other person that Yuu considers to be a friend however unlike Roach and Varel, the relationship is based more on respect and lack of disagreement rather than a bond of trust formed over time. Varel Without a doubt, Varel is a friend of Yuu's even though Yuu thinks that removing him from the world would be a great benefit for anyone and everyone there. He knows of his past crimes and thinks that justice should be served though he wants no part in serving the justice unless not helping would badly affect Roach. Though not exactly admiration, Yuu does seem to slightly look up to Varel because of his strong tenacity and will power. The man does what he wants and so should be looked up to for his achievements even if they are mostly negative. Extra Info Full-Counter Full Counter enables its user to reflect attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with more than double the power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter: the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, and they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks. Pleiades Pleiades (プレアデス) is formerly the combat maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Its members originally only served as Nazarick's last line of defense, but after distortions in the time line of one of the dimensions that Yuu travelled through, they had to be removed by force as to stop the collapse of that universe resulting in them being taken in to serve Yuu. They are mostly seen around Yuu's mansion and perform tasks such as scouting, defending the perimeter, forcefully extracting information and many others. Information about each individual character can be found here: http://overlordmaruyama.wikia.com/wiki/Pleiades Themes Main - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFah8TCWOro Encounter - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l67aFNaMR3s&index=2&list=PLrHk7ghzBt3DqcNliil6HEhutTgwzyf52 Battle 1 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_nu0ldX2BI Battle 2 (intense) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAkG6WUhJb0 BGM - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AfTGOdeDDg&index=14&list=PLrHk7ghzBt3DqcNliil6HEhutTgwzyf52 ED - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVHLqONQ3bk Category:Characters